The 3 Shadows Episode 6 Master hunter Redemption
by Master hunter
Summary: The sting of what was revealed in episode 4 hasn't gone yet and it's starting to effect the shadows. What can Joz do to redeem himself? COMPLETE
1. The conflict continues

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 6 – Master hunter Redemption**

**By Master hunter**

You should've expected this really. Shadow's not still mad at Joz in Ultimate Life so this fic explains why. Also we explore the relationship between Joz and Sapphire more closely. How do the two hunters change Shadow's mind about their secrets (revealed in Episode 4)? Read and find out.

The name is like that on purpose. A little nod to an underrated game, Headhunter Redemption.

**Character copyright:**

Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik, ARK, GUN and Project Shadow (the Ultimate life form) are all SEGA SONIC TEAM

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, The Annemuir, Miles Prower, The 3 Shadows, The Deadly gems, G.A.S.H. (Guild for Assassins, spies and hunters), Sapphire the bat, Diamond the Rabbit, Emerald the Chameleon, Ruby Rose and anything not from SEGA's games are all Copyright me, Joseph Rafferty aka Master hunter.

THE 3 SHADOWS IS LOOSELY BASED ON THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SERIES BY SEGA SONIC TEAM.

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Final Episode - Ultimate Life**

****

**_Chapter 1 – The conflict continues_**

****

A huge machine with six arms sat in the centre of Capitol City. It was mostly orange with a few black parts. Written on the chest was "G-006 Saturn". Inside was Gerald Robotnik, typically terrorizing the innocent people of the city.

"Stop running you fools, you are only delaying the inevitable", said Gerald.

Then all of a sudden a blast of Chaos energy hit the window between Gerald and the outside world.

"Don't you ever give up", said Shadow with the other two Shadows.

"I was wondering when you three pests will show up. Feel the wrath of the six armed Saturn", said Gerald.

The two middle arms suddenly became machine guns that fired at the Shadows. The Shadows jumped out of the way and went down the same alley.

"Right now what?…Argh!" said Joz before jumping out of the way as a giant spear smashed into the ground where they were standing.

They looked to Saturn who was holding a spear in one of his upper arms.

"Hiding won't help you this time", said Gerald.

"Ok guys think as we move", said Miles.

"Bah, enough talk!" said Joz.

Joz jetted off towards the cockpit of Saturn, preparing a strike against the glass. Shadow also decided on a direct strike and began dashing towards Saturn as well. Just as Joz was about to strike he found himself kicked into a building by Shadow.

"Get out of my way Bat", said Shadow who fired a chaos spear at Gerald.

It did nothing as Gerald managed to punch Shadow away using one of Saturn's arms. The force of the punch knocked Shadow into Joz.

"Hey! What was that for?" asked Joz angrily.

"You were in my way", said Shadow.

"I had him and you know it", said Joz.

"With your puny sword, you wouldn't do anything to him", said Shadow.

"Oh and your Chaos Spear was really effective", said Joz.

Gerald fired another giant spear at them but fortunately Miles had picked both up and flew off.

"Stop fighting you two. I have an idea. While you two were busy with your foolish direct attacks I discovered a weakness", said Miles, "Joz follow me, Shadow you distract him".

Shadow did as he said, while Miles led Joz behind Saturn. They stopped at a little hatch that was sealed on tight.

"I'm pretty sure this is the fuel pump. Open the lid Joz", said Miles.

Joz sliced off the lid and Miles used a new wrist shooter mode, Electric mode.

"This should blow this thing up", he said firing an electric bolt into the machine.

Joz quickly grabbed Miles and shielded him using the armour wing. Shadow quickly noticed the thing was about to blow and so warped the machine out of the city. He then warped back as a huge explosion could be heard from the distance.

"Nice one Miles. Your quick thinking saved the day", said Shadow.

"Yeah but I'm a little worried about you two. We got lucky today but if you two can't work together like usual one of us is going to get killed", said Miles.

"Bah! How am I supposed to work with this murderer in my team?" said Shadow.

There was an awkward silence as Joz bowed his head in sadness.

"You're right. It's all my fault", said Joz before jetting off into the distance.

"Oh Great! What now?" asked Miles.

"We go home", said Shadow.

Miles gave Shadow a confused look

"It's his home too. He'll return so don't be so worried", said Shadow, "I for one am not"

"I guess so", said Miles.

Shadow grabbed Miles and warped them back to Joz's Mansion.


	2. The bat is gone

Oh crap. Just realised the huge mistake I made. Kept the same format from Ultimate Life and so that's the reason why one of the fic titles in the last chapter says that.

Fics will be very slow because of a course I'm doing. Don't forget to check my Blog. The link is in my Bio, as well as pics and profiles for my characters. I always try and update my Blog with fic news. If you're too lazy to click my name above the link is Masterhunter "at" Blogspot "dot" com

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 6 – Master hunter redemption**

****

**_Chapter 2 – The bat is gone_**

****

A full day had passed and Shadow was enjoying a well earned rest. They had saved the world from Saturn, and Shadow was getting used to living on Earth. Miles however was panicking. Joz hadn't returned home. He was frantically searching all over the mansion for any clues to where he might be. Miles dashed to the window Shadow was looking out of and knocked him over.

"Hey cool it Miles", said Shadow, "Why are you panicking?"

"Joz still hasn't returned home. I think you may have hurt his feelings", said Miles.

"Good. It's what he deserves. Him and that blue bi…" said Shadow.

"That really isn't helping. Joz could be in danger", said Miles.

"I'm sure his Mercenary skills will help him get through anything", said Shadow, "After all it got him through Murder".

There was an awkward silence.

"Note to self, don't get on Shadow's bad side", said Miles.

Miles still kept looking for something, though he didn't know what.

"Miles you're really starting to annoy me. Look if you're really that bothered about him why don't you try the Deadly Gems, or that secret cave of his we found?" said Shadow.

"Yeah! I didn't think of that. Well let's get going", said Miles.

"We? Personally I don't care if Joz never comes back. But you go anyway if you want peace of mind", said Shadow.

"You're really not coming?" asked Miles.

"No", said Shadow.

Miles slowly left the mansion; with each step he wondered how Shadow could be so cold. As he went through the door he sighed and flew off towards the Mystic caves.

While all that was happening, Joz himself was trying to work out how to resolve this issue with Shadow. He began pacing while talking out loud.

"Ok let's review. Shadow is mad at me because of that Robotnik assignment I took. I was hired to kill Gerald's only family that wasn't on ARK. Although I couldn't kill all 3 family members, the Robotnik's are like family to him and so… No I have to stop making excuses. I killed, I'm the monster, it's all my fault. Well I don't want to be remembered as a monster. ARGH! What should I do? Think, Think. I didn't kill all the Robotniks, that's it, the kid… OK so it won't bring the two parents back but it's a start. But it might be dangerous, I should really get the other shad…no, but maybe…", said Joz.

Joz then smiled before jetting off towards the Mystic caves. He was a good distance in front of Miles at this moment, so it wasn't a surprise when he arrived at the caves first. He stood outside the caves and planned what to do next.

**I don't need all the gems, only Sapphire. I can't risk being detected, or I could have another tournament on my hands.**

Joz crouched down and surrounded himself with his wings. Using the Stealth wing he appeared to have vanished into thin air. He slowly moved into the caves and into the Deadly gems base.

He soon found himself wondering where to go next. He then heard some familiar voices down the corridor he was in. They were getting louder and louder, which meant they were coming closer and closer. It was Ruby and Emerald having a quick chat.

"I hate it when Saph hogs the training simulator", said Ruby.

"I thought you'd be used to it by now. She's always in there", said Emerald.

"Yeah but ever since Joz beat her she's been pushing herself much harder than usual. I'm worried she might take it too far", said Ruby.

"So what else is new?" said Emerald, "Saph always goes too far!"

They both laughed.

"I hope she takes a break soon. I would like to train today myself", said Ruby once the laughter died down.

Ruby and Emerald had by then reached the other end of the corridor.

**Aw! Don't strain yourself lass. But while you're doing that I can search for your bedroom and surprise you…that sounded dirtier than intended...**

Joz kept wandering down the cold sterile walls of the base until he found a huge door with the word Sapphire on it.

"This must be her room", Joz said before entering.


	3. Rivals reunited

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 6 – Master hunter redemption**

**_Chapter 3 – Rivals reunited  
_**

Sapphire's room was a typically dark cave, with some blue lights scattered around. There was a desk with some miscellaneous books scattered on it. Most were sword skill books. It seemed that her work and her envy of Joz's title were her life.

All of a sudden Joz found a blade resting on his neck.

"What are you doing in my room?" said an angry familiar voice.

"Hey Sapphire. I just wanted to talk privately", said Joz.

"So talk…" said Sapphire.

"I will when you take the blade away from my neck", said Joz.

"You break into our base and sneak into my room. Tell me why I should trust you?" asked Sapphire.

"Fine. I came here to do something for you", said Joz.

Sapphire removed the blade and stood confused.

"Go on", said Sapphire.

"Both you and I have a lot in common. We're both hunters, we're both bats that carry swords, we're both mercenaries, we've both done things we're not proud of", said Joz.

"Yeah and…?" asked Sapphire.

"During the tournament some of our secrets were revealed. Secrets relating to the side of our lives we hate. Where we do something clearly wrong because we are paid to", said Joz, "I plan to do something right to balance it out and I want you to assist me"

"Why? You were paid to do a job and you did it", said Sapphire.

"I don't want to be remembered as a monster. Plus I'm kinda sick of Shadow hating my guts", said Joz.

"So that's what this is all about. You do a good deed and you and Shadow become friends again", said Sapphire.

"Yes but also I should really do something to help the Robotniks. So should you. Killing is never right is it?" asked Joz.

Sapphire paused.

"Shadow's happiness is none of my concern", said Sapphire.

"I know you're not that cold. I know there's a part of you that wants to do something to try and rectify what you did", said Joz.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Sapphire.

"Remember how I said that I couldn't kill the kid. Well I was thinking of reuniting him with Gerald", said Joz.

"What?... You never cease to surprise me. You actually want to help Gerald after all he did to you?" asked Sapphire.

"Yes. It seems right. I killed the boys parents, I should try and reunite him with his grandfather", said Joz, "Don't you want to do something good to make up for the bad you've done"

"Hmmm, when you put it that way I suppose I should. Ok I'll help you out, if you do one thing for me", said Sapphire.

"Name it", said Joz.

"Fight me…again", said Sapphire, "And whatever you do, don't hold back".

Joz groaned.

"Beat me and I'll do it", said Sapphire, "I want to see if I've got any stronger"

"Here?" asked Joz.

"Anywhere? Though I suppose the hill top would be better", said Sapphire.

"Ok then. Up to the Hill top", said Joz.

The both left the room and headed towards the Hill top.

"Hey where did he come from?" asked Diamond who passed them.

"I used my Stealth wing to infiltrate your base. Don't worry, I only want Saph", said Joz.

"Saph? You're shortening my name already as if we're friends?" asked Saph.

"Don't be that way. Why are you being so hostile against me? I proved I deserve my title didn't I?" asked Joz.

"Bah! Whatever. Let's just get on with our rematch", said Saph.

"You know we should really keep our strength for when we infiltrate Gerald's base", said Joz.

"Oh no you don't. I've waited for a chance to have another go at you for ages. You're not going to weasel out of this one", said Saph angrily.

Joz smiled.

"You know you're kinda cute when you're angry", said Joz.

Saph paused for a moment not knowing what to think. Diamond giggled and Joz laughed out loud.

"Come on then. If it really matters to you that much…" said Joz.


	4. When rivals team up

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 6 – Master hunter redemption**

****

**_Chapter 4 – When rivals team up_**

****

Hill top was very windy though you it seemed the two bats weren't fazed by it. Saph's black bandana and Joz's coat seemed to be the only things affected by it. Saph awaited Joz's move with a very serious face, Joz meanwhile was smiling.

"Remember Joz, don't hold back", said Saph firmly, "I won't".

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's get this started already", said Joz.

Saph quickly dashed towards Joz in a blind rage. He was egging her on. She couldn't believe how his much his calmness bothered her. Yet she didn't feel in control, like an animal instinct took over her. As Saph struck her blade towards Joz, he countered it fairly effortlessly. Besides the quick movement of the Annemuir, Joz didn't seem to budge an inch.

Then Joz kicked out at Saph and sent her flying across the floor.

"Is that the best you can do? And here I thought I was in for a challenge", said Joz.

Sapphire burst with Rage. Her attacks became more and more aggressive yet Joz managed to counter every single one. Joz kicked her again and she struggled to get back up.

"Why can't I hit you? What tricks are you using this time", panted Saph.

"Well you see I've done a bit of research on you this time", said Joz, "Besides your obvious blind rage blinding you from the truth, I'm using a special technique"

Sapphire suddenly realised she had been blind. She cooled down and focused her thoughts. She then attacked again more tactically and focused. Though even though Sapphire made it more difficult for him, Joz still managed to counter most of her attacks.

"How do you know where I'm going to strike every time? It's like you have a sixth sense", said Sapphire.

"You aren't far off. You're sword is made out of Emeraldium right?" said Joz.

"How did you know?" asked Sapphire confused.

"My wealth sense. Emeraldium is quite rare and thus is very valuable. I've managed to train my wealth sense to sense your blade", said Joz.

"What's Emeraldium?" asked Diamond who had been watching the fight.

"It's an extremely rare metal that is said to be as hard as the Chaos emeralds. Nothing is stronger than it, except perhaps the emeralds themselves", said Joz.

"Well enough of the science lesson. Aren't we in the middle of a fight", said Saph.

"Oh right. Come on then", said Joz, "but you should know you won't be able to hit me"

Sapphire tried everything to hit Joz, sweeping kicks, aerial assaults even her own special technique, the Bladed Drill Drive proved almost useless. Joz avoided every attack but never fought back. Sapphire was furious; Joz had gone from the guy who got a lucky hit on her, to this all powerful master. She was beginning to think maybe he did deserve his title after all.

She wasn't ready to give up though. Eventually she landed a sweeping kick on him and knocked Joz off his feet. She pounced on him and pinned him down to the floor.

"Nice. You finally managed to hit me. Guess all that trying tired you out though", said Joz smiling.

Saph rolled off and lay down of the floor.

"Ok, you win again, for now", said Sapphire panting heavily, "Though I will find a way to beat you"

"I'm sure you will. But you can't let your feeling towards me, your envy get in the way of your fighting technique. Tonight it definitely did", said Joz.

"I can't believe I'm getting a lesson in fighting from you of all people", said Saph, "You're right though, I guess even the best of us learn new things from time to time"

"Right then, take a break and then we're off to Gerald's base", said Joz.

"Huh? Oh right!" said Saph.

"That was part of our deal, you can't back out now", said Joz.

"Ok then. Though do you know where Gerald's latest base is?" asked Saph.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find", said Joz, "We could swing by GUN HQ and see if they know anything"

After a few minutes Saph sprung to her feet and flew off with Joz, heading towards Prison Island. Shortly afterwards Miles arrived at the Deadly Gems base. He had just seen the end of the fight between the two bats from the Aquatic Ruin Lake. He wasn't entirely sure but most likely it was them. He stopped in front of Diamond who had started heading back to the based.

"Diamond! Was that Joz and Saph fighting?" asked Miles.

"Yeah! You should've seen it, Joz made Saph look like a beginner", said Diamond.

"Where did they go?" asked Miles.

"I'm not entirely sure. They said something about going to GUN HQ to find the location of Gerald's base", said Diamond.

"He's not going after Gerald without the other Shadows is he?" asked Miles.

"I don't know", said Diamond.

"Please Joz, don't do anything stupid. We'll bring Gerald in together, even if Shadow hates you right now", said Miles to himself.

Miles flew off towards Prison Island too, trying desperately to catch up with the two bats.


	5. Gerald’s secret defence

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 6 – Master hunter redemption**

****

**_Chapter 5 – Gerald's secret defence_**

****

After a quick stop at GUN the two bats had arrived in front of Gerald's latest base. It was hidden well, deep within a huge dense Jungle.

"So how are we going to get past Gerald's defences?" asked Saph.

"I was just about to ask you that. I can always use my Stealth wing to get to him undetected, just like I did when I infiltrated your base. I don't know how you're going to get in undetected", said Joz.

"Unlike you I don't need gadgets for Stealth. It's one of the main things GASH teaches you. I suggest we split up and get to Gerald our own ways. You'd just slow me down", said Saph.

"Sounds good. See ya inside then", said Joz before concealing himself under his Stealth wing.

Joz and Saph entered the base in their own way. Joz carefully crawled through the base under his stealth wing. He occasionally noticed Sapphire and admired her techniques. He was stuck under a metal blanket and she was expertly taking out the guard robots and avoiding the cameras. He felt small; she really did have all this knowledge while he was entirely dependant on his gadgets.

The two bats eventually reached the central control room where Gerald was busy working on his latest machine.

"So what do you two want?" asked Gerald out loud.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Joz suddenly coming out of his Stealth wing.

"Like I really don't know about your wing upgrades by now. And she tried her best but there are some hidden cameras scattered around to accompany the other more noticeable cameras", said Gerald, "I admire your determination but I'm prepared for a sneak attack. Yin, Yang, destroy these two intruders".

Two heavily armoured robots appeared, one primarily white with some blacks parts, the other was primarily black with some white parts. They both fired some missiles towards the two bats; Joz shielded both himself and Saph behind his armour wing.

"Wait a minute…" shouted Joz.

"Yeah right! Like I'm supposed to allow you, with your personal vendetta against me, anywhere near me. Yin and Yang are my special bodyguard robots. I'm surprised to see you here without the other two Shadows, but then I did notice some tension between you three last time. Oh and who is your friend?" asked Gerald.

As Gerald spoke Joz and Saph were avoiding Yin and Yang's attacks. Just as Gerald finished Sapphire extended blades from her boots and smashed into one of the robots with her Bladed Drill drive.

"The names' Sapphire. And you're going to have to do better than that if you're going to stop me", said Saph.

Joz then used his special technique, the Shadow blade and sliced the second robot in two.

"And that makes two! But we really didn't come here to fight. We came here to talk", said Joz.

"Oh! Well then go ahead I'm all ears", said Gerald.

Joz began telling Gerald everything. How he was hired to kill his only other family, his son Tony's family. How Sapphire led the attack on ARK, and how they had both planned to re-unite Gerald with his Grandson Ivo. Naturally Gerald was outraged.

"YOU WHAT? I can't believe this. I should kill both of you right here right now", said Gerald.

"Look we've all done something we're not proud of. Bringing you to Ivo is the right thing to do", said Joz.

"I now understand why Shadow has been very aggressive towards you lately. I feel like tearing you to shreds myself", said Gerald.

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual", said Joz.

"Are we going to unite him with his grandson anytime soon?" asked Saph

"Well that's what we're here to do. Just this once let's call a truce and do the right thing", said Joz standing up.

"Fine, lead the way", said Gerald.

They all headed off towards the Orphanage where Joz left Ivo. Later on Miles arrived at Gerald's base to find a room sliced to bits. No doubt this was where the two bats fought Gerald.

"What the hell happened here? Where did they go now?" said Miles out loud.

He studied the security tapes and found one with them discussing their plans.

**So that's what Joz is up to. Makes sense, but even with Sapphire I'm still worried about Joz's safety. I'll go and make sure he's OK.**

Miles flew off towards the Orphanage too.


	6. Evil unites

I thought I'd start by saying a little something about getting my attention. I'm a little fussy about what fics I look into. First off I look at Genre, either for Action/Adventure of General. Romance and humour puts me off as there are so many couplings and dumb humour fics which I aint a fan of. DO NOT use those Genre terms if you only use humour or romance sparingly. I mean I have the occasional funny line or romantic scene and I've never once put Romance/Humour in my Genres.

Next thing I look at is the description. I'm only interested in Sega Sonic so as soon as I see the words Mobius or Mobian I switch off. Any other universe specific terms that aren't Sega Sonic put me off to. However if you are doing a different universe fic or indeed a crossover make it clear. I won't read it but then at least you're not misleading me.

Next it's chapters and words. You have say 5 chapters and only 2000 words, that's 400 words a chapter which is far too short. I can see the type of writer you are from that. I know that's kinda ironic considering my 3 Shadows fics only have 700-800 words a chapter though I do try and make daily updates. Also though I won't start looking at a fic that's 2000 words a chapter, 7 chapters through. Too much reading, I like to start new fics from their first chapter. The first thing I look at when I come to this site is my own bio page's favourites to see if any have been updated.

If your fics good and you want me to review it tell me. There are so many fics made/published every day, to check them all would take hours.

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 6 – Master hunter redemption**

****

**_Chapter 6 – Evil unites_**

****

"He's in that orphanage", said Joz pointing to a building.

It was dusk out and the sky looked a warm orange. Gerald entered the building and began his search for his grandson Ivo. He checked down the list to find any sign of his grandson. He stopped at a name Ovi Kintobor.

Meanwhile outside Joz and Saph waited for Gerald. There was no need for all three to look for Ivo, one was enough.

"So that it? I barely did anything", said Saph.

"You did do something, it may not have been much but you made the effort", said Joz, "Plus it was nice to fight alongside each other rather than against each other"

"I have to admit this has been fun even though it felt like I was just being dragged along", said Saph.

Soon afterwards Gerald came back out of the building with a child by his side. Although as soon as the child saw Joz he became overcome with rage. Gerald had to hold the boy back.

"Calm down Ivo. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have found you", said Gerald.

"I don't care. He killed mom and dad", said the boy Ivo angrily.

"I know, but the important thing is your safe and we're together again", said Gerald.

Meanwhile Miles was flying in the skies nearby the orphanage. He noticed Joz, Saph, Gerald and some kid discuss something and was really just happy to see Joz safe. He sighed with relief before looking to the skies to the right and saw something that confused him. Heading towards the Orphanage was a small GUN fleet.

"This isn't good", he said to himself.

Miles flew as fast as he could but it was no use. GUN had beaten him to the orphanage and grabbed Ivo away from Gerald. A lone robot solider quickly grabbed the kid so suddenly the two bats and Gerald were completely took by surprise. Joz and Gerald turned to the robot and started shouting.

"What the hell is going on here?" shouted Joz and Gerald at the same time.

Miles landed and ran to the group.

"A small GUN fleet are heading this way", said Miles.

"Leave my Grandson alone. This doesn't concern you monsters", said Gerald.

"On the contrary, now we have a bargaining tool Gerald. Work for us, under our rules and supervision and the child will not be hurt", said a familiar voice.

It was the GUN general who had appeared on a screen carried by another robot soldier.

"General leave them alone", said Joz, "I worked hard organising this"

"Ah Joz. I'm disappointed in you. I thought you never left a job unfinished but here I see a Robotnik family member you failed to assassinate", said the General.

"Hey, these two just wanted to do something right and you've messed it up", said Saph

"Enough of this. You know our terms Gerald", said the General.

The Robot carrying Ivo headed off towards Prison Island. Then the rest of the fleet landed nearby and started attacking the group.

"I'll go after the kidnapper robot. You two stay here and take care off the fleet", said Joz, "I've worked too hard on this to fail now"

Joz jetted off towards the robot carrying Ivo. Saph and Miles prepared to fight the GUN fleet.

"You ready to take these annoying pests on kid?" asked Saph.

"Don't worry about me. I can hold my own. Hey where did Gerald go?" asked Miles.

"Never mind him. We have more important matters to attend to", said Saph.

Meanwhile Gerald had left the field, filled to the top with rage. He headed back to his base fuming and cursing.

"Those fools! I'll make they pay, every single one of them. First they take Maria now they're taking Ivo. There was no need for that, it wasn't their concern, and it was purely a personal matter. I'll destroy them with Uranus and bring Ivo back to a loving Robotnik family if it kills me", said Gerald angrily.

He reached his base and quickly jumped into his latest machine, G-007 Uranus. He powered it up and prepared to leave the base.

"Master! It's not quite ready yet!" said a robot servant.

"I don't care. It's good enough to take on GUN HQ. I cannot allow them to take Ivo away from me", said Gerald, still fuming with Anger.

Gerald left in Uranus, heading off towards Prison Island.


	7. The fight for Redemption continues

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 6 – Master hunter redemption**

****

**_Chapter 7 – The fight for Redemption continues_**

****

Joz jetted towards the GUN fleet at quickly as the jets let him. He managed to catch up with the fleet and started slicing the robots as he came to them. They were no match for him one on one but as a group they were difficult to fight. However Joz was more determined than ever not to fail.

He felt his rage bubble inside him. He hadn't felt this angry since he first met Gerald. For all he had done to him, to final get his hands on that monster. He was so close. Then after the Deadly Gems tournament he realised he had been a monster too. Joz thought by reuniting the Robotniks he'd at least be on the path to redemption. Then the military had to intervene and ruined it all.

SLICE! KABOOM!

"Another two robots down", said Joz out loud while dodging the laser fire.

Half the fleet had grouped up with the robot holding Ivo to protect it as it approached GUN HQ. Meanwhile the rest of the fleet was busy being destroyed by Miles and Sapphire. The robots didn't stand a chance against them both and soon dropped like flies.

Once the last robot was destroyed Saph turned to Miles and smiled.

"Nice one kid. See ya!" said Saph about to jump off a nearby cliff.

"You going after the rest of them I suppose?" asked Miles.

"Yeah. I got dragged into this mess by Joz. Damn fool with his good heart landing him into trouble. It's not like me to care so much, yet I do", said Sapphire, "Anyway, you coming?"

"Not yet. I'm going to head back to the mansion and get Shadow", said Miles.

"Ok then", said Sapphire.

Sapphire jumped off the cliffs and flew in the direction of the fleet. She didn't have the Jet Wing and she began to wonder if she would ever catch up with the fleet. She shrug off that little doubt and flew as fast as she could anyway.

Miles meanwhile flew as fast as he could back to Joz's Mansion. He hadn't had time to take everything in so it was now that he realised just what his fellow Shadow had done.

**Wow Joz! That's a side of you I didn't know existed. Good on you.**

Miles Arrived at the mansion and told Shadow everything. Shadow took a moment to take it all in and grabbed Miles.

"There's no time for games. Joz needs us", said Shadow getting up.

Meanwhile Joz had managed to destroy most of the fleet but it was no use. They managed to get Ivo inside the base and shut down the gates, locking Joz out. Every time Joz tried to fly over the gates a barrage of bullets was fired at him. Too many to reflect with his blade, even too many to make the Armour wing ineffective. He could shield himself from the bullets but the force prevented him from moving forward.

Joz jetted towards the main gates and quickly took out the guards. It looked like the gates themselves could only be opened from the inside. He tried slicing them but the metal was too tough.

"Emeraldium! Dammit, now how do I get in?" said Joz out loud.

Joz thought about how to get in for a moment before punching the ground in frustration. He then climbed up the wall and poked his stealth wing over the wall. The bullets still shot at it.

"Infra-red sensors too. They are clever", said Joz.

Just then Sapphire arrived at the base.

"Need a hand?" asked Saph.

"It's no use. I can't get passed their guns and the walls are too tough", said Joz.

"I could help", said Saph.

"How? There's no way to get close enough to the gun turrets to get through", said Joz angrily.

"Calm down Joz. Remember what happened during our last battle, what you taught me", said Saph.

Joz took a deep breath as he realised Sapphire was right. He wasn't going to figure this out as angry as he was. Then he thought of something.

"Perhaps that might work", said Joz to himself out loud.

"What?" asked Saph.

"I have a plan, but I can't do it without you", said Joz.

"Whatever it is I'm in. We've come too far just to stop now", said Saph smiling.

"Ok, here's the plan", said Joz.


	8. Shadow Back up

Thanks for the review Min. Yes Joz is short for Joseph. A long time ago, 1999/2000 or so I joined Resident Evil Extreme (or R.E.E. ring any bells?) with two of my mates. We each picked a name that went with the evil in the game, One went with The Virus (who some of you may know, main artist of Exterminatus now), one went with Tyrant, I picked the hunter. Added the Master for effect and it's been that way ever since.

During my time at Sonic HQ's Mobius forums I started writing Sonic fanfiction. My First being "The Seven Chaos Beings". It remains the longest of all my fics, over 100 pages. Thus I won't upload it here. All my pre 'this site' fics can be found at my twinseeds fanfic page (see my bio).

One day as I was coming up with ideas I thought of a Sonic of the future type fic. I went with the Past instead and The 3 Shadows were born under the name "Sonic of the Past: The Shadow chronicles". As I was coming up with characters I thought of the adventure 2 system, Hedgehog leader, Fox flyer mechanic and Legendary hunter. Shadow was obvious; Miles was born when I couldn't think of anything so went with the same name as current character thing. Shadow and Miles are meant to mimic Sonic and Tails.

The hunter was difficult. Do I go with Knuckles' ancestors considering what happened to the echidnas? I went with the next best thing, Rouge's grandfather, which gave me the perfect excuse to make a character from my Screen name. Master hunter sounds more like a codename, and as it's an avatar for my Screen name I named his real name after me, i.e. Joz, short for Joseph.

When I came here I remade my original fic, which included both the beginning and the end in a very short state and as a flashback, separating the beginning and end. Thus The 3 Shadows was born. To truth be told even in its original state I planned it as a series, I just never got around to doing following episodes (though I did start Obsession).

Oh White Thunder is the new name for a strike during a Jet wing dash.

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 6 – Master hunter redemption**

****

**_Chapter 8 – Shadow Back up._**

****

"So you know what to do?" asked Joz.

"Yeah, no problem", said Saph.

"Ok then", said Joz.

Joz jumped above the wall and immediately shielded himself with the armour wing. Although he couldn't push forward he could remain in that spot. The guns keep shooting at Joz while Sapphire jumped over the wall and quickly dashed towards the turrets. She was just about to strike them when one of the turrets turned to her and fired. She froze in fear as the first bullet was fired. She closed her eyes soon afterwards assuming the worst.

The all of a sudden a purple shield surrounded her and two golden spears of light smashed the two turrets to pieces. Sapphire opened her eyes wondering why she wasn't dead.

"What just happened?" asked Sapphire.

"It's Shadow!" shouted Joz.

Sapphire looked up to the sky to find Miles flying in the sky holding up Shadow.

"What? Shadow saved my life. Could this day get any crazier?" said Sapphire out loud.

She and Joz joined up with Shadow and Miles who had fallen to the floor safely.

"Shadow?" asked Joz.

"No time for talk. Miles explained everything. We have to save Ivo", said Shadow.

They all ran inside the base, taking out anything that got in their way. They managed to catch up with the robots as they were placing Ivo inside a prison cell. Joz quickly jetted towards the robots and took them out with the White Thunder technique. Ivo soon snapped and started hitting Joz.

"You! Why can't you just leave me alone?" asked Ivo.

"Look Ivo. I'm not expecting you to like me, but now is not the time for this", said Joz.

"He's right Ivo. We have to get you out of here", said Shadow.

"Who are you? And Why do I get this feeling that I'm suppose to know you", said Ivo.

"My name is Shadow. I was created by your Grandfather as part of a special project", said Shadow.

"So he did know something after all. You jeopardised GUN by not doing you job Joz", said a familiar voice.

It was the GUN general who had just entered the prison area.

"Is that all that matters to monsters like you. Protect people, value life, as long as it doesn't ruin your reputation", said Shadow.

"I would never kill a child, taking away his parents was bad enough", said Joz.

"Watch your tongues. You belong to us now", said the GUN general.

"No we don't. We just have a common goal. To stop Gerald before he destroys all of mankind", said Miles.

"Enough Talk. Let's get the kid out of here and back to his grandfather", said Sapphire.

"May I ask why you of all people are helping them?" asked the GUN general.

"Because like Joz said, it's the right thing to do. I too have my part to play in all this madness. I led the assault on ARK. As a civilised living creature it is only right that I help the kid and his grandfather to live together in peace", said Sapphire.

"Bah! Mercenaries. You forget they have a heart", said the GUN General, "look, Gerald is very irrational and unreasonable these days. We need the boy to control him, and thus save the world from his mad schemes once and for all".

"I don't care. It's barbaric. I will not stop until Gerald and Ivo are back together safely", said Joz.

"All for some redemption in Shadows eyes?" asked the GUN general.

"No, because unlike you I don't want to be remembered as a monster. Even if it is only a small number of people who know", said Joz.

"Very well. If you're not with us you're against us. All officers, arrest the 3 Shadows", said the GUN general.

Suddenly the roof opened up and a giant fist slammed against the floor. Joz immediately jetted to Ivo and protected him from harm. Sapphire took Ivo from Joz and made sure he remained safe. In the gap above them a huge machine appeared, with six arms just like Saturn. This time however it was much bigger, it was gigantic.

"I am sick of your selfishness. For everything you've done to me I will smash this base into the ground", said a familiar voice from the machine.

"Oh no! Looks like Gerald is here", said Miles.

"Hey Gerald! Calm down! Ivo is safe", shouted Joz.

"He is? Good", said Gerald.

"Saph, fly out of here with Ivo to a safe distance", said Miles, "We don't want him to get hurt".

Saph flew off with Ivo. Gerald laughed and started smashing everything.

"HA HA HA HA HA! The G-007 Uranus will kill two birds with one stone. The destruction of GUN and my greatest rivals, The 3 Shadows", said Gerald.

"Great. Out of the frying pan into the fire. OK Shadows, let's take him down", said Shadow.


	9. Gerald takes matters into his own hands

Does anyone play Viewtiful Joe 2? Anyone got past Frost Tiger on UltraV-Rated? If so how do you know when the bugger's punching high or low without the skulls?

GameFAQs hasn't been any help; neither has the Totalgames dot net forums.

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 6 – Master hunter redemption**

****

**_Chapter 9 – Gerald takes matters into his own hands_**

****

Sapphire took Ivo to a nearby cliff overlooking the Island. Here Uranus could be seen in full and its size was much more impressive. Sapphire looked over to Ivo. He was too vulnerable to leave alone, but she had to help the Shadows.

"Grandpa is here! You destroy them Grandpa, make them pay!" shouted Ivo.

"Someone has to stop him before someone gets killed", said Sapphire.

"No, those who have been mean to us must die", said Ivo.

"Death isn't the answer to anything. Killing people is wrong, though a mercenary is willing to do wrong things for the right price. What we did wasn't right; in no way could it be justified. So in our free time we've tried to make things somewhat right", said Sapphire.

"What about those who are victims of your crimes? Those who you have caused pain to? Do you know what it feels like to have everyone you ever cared for murdered? At such a young age in front of you? I very much doubt it", said Ivo.

A tear ran down Sapphire's cheek as she remembered what had happened during her childhood.

"You spend every minute of your life somewhere you don't want to be, constantly thinking of how to make that person feel the pain you do", said Sapphire, "Poor kid. You must've had a very hard life. But think about it, if your grandfather kills some of the innocent people in there, there will be more people like us…I mean you"

There was an awkward silence.

"I don't really care", said Ivo.

"No, neither did I", said Sapphire softly.

Meanwhile GUN HQ was being evacuated. The Shadows made one last attempt to reason with Gerald.

"Gerald! This is taking things too far. This day shouldn't be about killing and blaming people. Stop living in the past and start looking to the future", shouted Joz.

"If he aint listening it's time for us to start destroying", said Shadow.

Miles started by firing big lasers at the machine. It barely scratched it. Shadow fired loads of Chaos spears at Uranus, but again nothing happened. Joz tried his luck, but like the other G-series (besides Mercury), the armour was too strong to slice open. Joz and Shadow moved together.

"Hey the bigger they are…" said Joz.

"…The harder they fall. Miles distract him", shouted Shadow.

Shadow warped himself and Joz out of the base and found loads of GUN tanks shooting at Uranus.

"Hey. Shoot the legs", shouted Joz.

The soldiers in the tanks took their advice and shot their cannons at Uranus' legs. While the tanks were shooting the legs and Miles was distracting Gerald, Joz and Shadow picked up and massive strong cable and dashed around the legs tying them together. Uranus smashed the ground with one of its massive fists and lost its balance. The tanks were destroyed but Uranus lay face down on the ground.

"Awesome job guys. Did the soldiers in the tanks get out in time?" asked Joz.

"Wait. It isn't over yet", said Shadow.

Uranus sprang back to its feet.

"Ha! You're going to have to do better than that", said Gerald.

Joz jetted towards Miles.

"Think you can take this out like you did with Saturn?" asked Joz.

"Maybe. If you can get me close enough", said Miles.

"Hey Shadow! Distract him!" shouted Joz.

Joz and Miles dashed towards the fuel hatch, though as soon as Joz tried to slice it open again he found himself being electrocuted. Gerald laughed.

"Really! Did you think the same tactics are going to beat me again", said Gerald.

The 3 Shadows regrouped.

"Erm, any ideas?" asked Shadow.

"One, but it's going to take all of us to pull it off", said Joz.

"What is it?" asked Miles.

"A special attack technique I've been working on which uses all of our abilities", said Joz, "I would've liked to have practiced it first though".

"You think it will be strong enough?" asked Miles.

"There's only one way to find out", said Shadow.

"Right, here's what we do", said Joz.


	10. The conflict finally ends

If you've looked on my bio you'll find a new overview of The 3 Shadows. It includes a glossary, cast and an episode guide for the first 6 episodes and the final one. So if you're new to the 3 Shadows, or just want to check something just click the link in my bio.

Please give comments on the Overview as well as on this fic. If you think there's something I've missed out tell me.

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 6 – Master hunter redemption**

****

**_Chapter 10 – The conflict finally ends_**

****

The 3 Shadows ran back into hiding so that they could discuss Joz's new technique.

"Shadow, you charge your body with as much Chaos energy as you can. Miles, you thunder shoot him towards me. I'll fire dunk him towards Uranus", said Joz.

"Hmm. Could work but only if we work together at our best. One slip and it'll fail", said Miles.

"Let's do it. Let's show Gerald just how powerful we are", said Shadow.

Joz jetted past Uranus drawing Gerald's attention. Shadow began to glow with Chaos Energy and Miles began to fly into the air. Miles kicked Shadow towards Joz, creating an electric aura around Shadow. Joz caught Shadow in his wings and smashed him back into Gerald, creating an additional fire aura. Shadow span with all 3 auras straight into Uranus creating a massive hole in the once invincible armour.

"HIT THE HOLE WITH ALL YA GOT!" shouted Joz.

Miles shot the hole with his big lasers, Shadow burned it with Chaos energy and Joz sliced all he could. Soon the hole got bigger and Uranus fell onto its face. Gerald left in a flying machine that came out of Uranus.

"Damn you Shadows! How did you get so powerful?" asked Gerald Angrily.

"We set our difference aside and worked together again. Gerald, go find Ivo and live in peace", said Joz.

"Yeah right. Even with Ivo he'll still make another machine", said Miles.

"I know, but this day was never about fighting but for uniting", said Joz.

"Gerald is beaten. Ivo is safe. Let's go home", said Shadow.

"So is everything back to normal?" asked Joz.

There was a moment's pause while Shadow took some time to think.

"I guess so", said Shadow.

"What about Sapphire?" asked Miles.

"She did something great I can't deny that. But it was your plan Joz, you did most of the work", said Shadow, "Can we please leave it be. Let's look to the future instead of clinging to the past"

"Ok", said Joz.

The 3 Shadows returned home. Meanwhile Gerald has caught up with Sapphire.

"Where's Ivo?" asked Gerald.

"He's safe", said Sapphire.

Ivo ran out and rejoined Gerald.

"Grandpa!" said Ivo.

"Let's go home Ivo", said Gerald.

"But aren't you mad that you lost?" asked Ivo.

"Not really. My Revenge can wait. I'm just happy to have you back Grandson", said Gerald.

"Seems like everyone except GUN have won something from today", said Sapphire.

"I guess so", said Gerald, "Though the next time we meet it may not be on such friendly terms. Then again I could choose to hire you".

"If you have the money I'm yours to use as you will. Thus is the life of a mercenary", said Sapphire, "I'll probably see ya again Gerald, Ivo. Have a nice life together."

Sapphire left leaving Gerald and Ivo alone.

"She could be useful in future", said Gerald.

"What do you mean?" asked Ivo.

"Her anger against Joz and her skills make her the perfect ally to deal with Joz", said Gerald, "But that can wait until later. Let's go home".

Ivo and Gerald left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It seems that the 3 Shadows have rescued Ivo but saved us from destruction from Uranus", said a GUN soldier.

"Perhaps we are monsters. Doing what we need to do to guarantee our survival", said the GUN general.

"What are your orders now sir?" asked the Soldier.

"We continue our main objective, to bring Gerald to justice. However we leave Ivo alone and concentrate on helping the 3 Shadows. Their power is growing, but then Gerald's is also. Things are certainly getting more interesting", said the GUN General.

"Understood. I will relay the orders to the others troops", said the Soldiers.

"Excellent, you are dismissed", said the GUN general.

**Yes things are getting very interesting indeed.**

**THE END.**


End file.
